green_orbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nero Crimonta
Nero is one of the supporting characters in "Our Commitment", he prefers to be alone and isn't that approachable. He seems to care a lot for both Blue and Lia. He is the Head of the main MajestueuX branch in France. Biography Appearance Nero appears to have slightly slick back crimson hair and dull charcoal eyes that doesn't seem to shine at all. At the office, he wears a ruby colored button up shirt underneath a black and grey blazer. He sports a black tie with two bright red strips arranged diagonally at the sides. He has black pants and shoes as well. In his casual attire, his hair is disheveled. He wears a long sleeved ruby shirt under a black sleeveless hoodie. He has a chain dangling from his belt and has black pants stuffed into dark grey boots with white intricate designs and soles. He has a silver dogtag as well as a hidden knife holster that circles his waist. Personality Nero, to begin with, isn't approachable at all. He shuts others away from him and focuses on his work to get it done quickly, he swears nearly at every sentence and often just replies to a question. Nero is different to Rei, Shinto, Viridi, and Blue. He treats them fairly better than others. He doesn't care if someone hates him, he doesn't jump through someone's privacy as well. He can be caring but he doesn't show it, he is mysterious to begin with, too. When it comes to love, Nero is dedicated to the person and would do anything for that person's safety. History When Nero was a child, he already began to take a liking at tactical games. With his father often playing chess with his buddies, Nero was invited to play chess with him as well. He won the first round and the next ones, surprising his father. He was seven at that time, but many had claimed that his mind is similar to an adult. He isn't clumsy, and is doing great in his class. When he turns thirteen, he becomes feared in his school. Since he is the threatening type of guy and seems rude, not many are willing to be his friends. Nero starts learning how to fight because of those who attempt to bully him, although he doesn't care about it; he needs to learn self defense somehow. His father took notice of his potential, and introduced him into the family secret. The family name wasn't really Crimonta, it was Blanc. However, Nero's father Kiran and his sibling didn't end up in good terms; causing Nero's father to change his last name the affirmation of their parents. Kiran's last name because 'Crimonta' afterwards, a reason why he left the Blanc is also because of the family's bad doings. Nero was introduced to the Crimonta group named 'Noir' when he was thirteen, everyone were vigilantes in the group and are meant to stop what the 'Blanc' group are doing. Years passed by and Nero became the head of the group due to his father's passing, by then, the group was packed. Nero trusts two people, but is afraid for everyone's safety. So, he disbanded it and lived on a simple life. He grew up with the help of his step mother, and he had been in managing. He was eighteen when he started working in MajestueuX as a trainee and by the years, he begin to ascend the ranks. Trivia *Nero has a long scar ranging from his right shoulder and down diagonally to his waist. *He has a bright red 'N' tattoo located a few inches down in between his clavicles. *Nero's name came from his late mother called 'Neru'.